


Saved by a Friend

by snobbleweb



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anti Flash, F/F, F/M, Flash is a dick, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Twidash, human mlp, rainbow gets hit in the head, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: A human twidash fic where Twilight get's stood up by her boyfriend Flash Sentry, and a certain friend comes to her rescue.





	Saved by a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The POVs change a bit and it's set in a city like Equestria. Humans in this universe have wings. Also sorry this is so short!

Rainbow Dash leaned casually against a pillar, eyes close to closed as she stared into the warmly lit restaurant to her left. She could see her dear friend sitting alone at a table in the center of the establishment. She remembered listening to Twilight prior to the date, where she had been so excited to go out with that douche boyfriend of hers. And now it seemed as though he had stood her up. I swear I’ll kick his scrawny ass.  
She bit her lip.  
The heels of her boots clanked on the brick as she stepped up into the entryway. From there, she could see the distress and guilt on Twilight’s face. She didn’t even notice Rainbow Dash until she had sat down at her table. She looked up and tilted her head.  
“What are you doing-“As Twilight began to speak, Rainbow put her fingers to the princesses’ lips. Then, speaking very loudly so the pitying stares from seconds before could hear, she said:  
“Sorry I’m late babe,” She leaned over and pecked Twilight’s cheek and called over the waiter. Twilight blushed and the purple wings flowing down her back twitched in embarrassment.  
“Rainbow…” She said, flushed, from behind her hand. Rainbow winked at her, grinning.  
So they went on with the date, and Twilight, by the end of it, couldn’t stop smiling.  
“Thanks for doing that for me,” She said to Rainbow as they were walking along a dark street sidewalk. Rainbow was walking her home.  
“No prob Twi,” They stopped as she looked over at her friend, smiling cheekily. It was quiet for a moment as snow rested on their heads.  
“No, really, I was really embarrassed and…” Twilight said, leaning in. Rainbow looked slightly down at her, eyes large and sparkling in the overhead street light. Twilight pushed her head closer and rested a gentle kiss on her friend’s cheek. She pulled back and opened her eyes, and for a moment they just stared at each other, their wings fluttering softly in the chill breeze. Rainbow’s eyes were unblinking, her skin turning red. Twilight started to turn away when Rainbow took hold of her dark blue hair with both hands and pulled the princess into a passionate kiss. Twilight was tense for a moment, and then went into it, slowly lifting her hands up towards Rainbow’s waist. But it didn’t last any longer.  
“Twilight!” They heard an angry voice bellowing from a ways down the sidewalk. They pulled apart quickly and looked towards where the voice had come from. Sure enough; it was Flash Sentry, the dashing douche… and also Twilights boyfriend. He rushed towards them and gripped Twilights shoulder, throwing her sideways.  
“What the hell?” He screamed at her, gripping her wrist now. Rainbow’s eyes narrowed as Flash brought the poor girl to tears. She lifted her fist and swung it below the man’s eye, and he was knocked backwards. Her wings were extended in agitation. His grip was no longer on Twilight and she now stood there shocked at the blow her friend had landed on him.  
Rainbow would have kept going, but she knew better. She was better than him, and she would leave him on the ground, holding desperately onto his pride.  
“Who do you think you are? I’m her boyfriend!” He yelled, slowly regaining his upright position and staring threateningly at Rainbow Dash. She gave a mocking laugh.  
“Some boyfriend, you stood her up!” She stepped forward, showing no fear. She was ready to hit him again when she felt a large striking force bash her head and black out her vision.  
The next thing she knew she was lying in a bed in a dimly lit room. As she leaned forward and looked around, she recognized her surroundings as Twilight’s bedroom. There was a sharp pain coming from the back of her head.  
“Twilight?” She called out towards the general direction of the door, rubbing her sore neck. There was a moment of silence. Then Twilight appeared in the doorway, her wings extended to the ground lazily.  
“Hey,” She said quietly, smiling.  
“Uh, hey,” Rainbow replied, chuckling slightly. Twilight walked over to the foot of the bed and rested her hands on the post.  
“I’m really sorry about what happened,” She said very sincerely. Rainbow leaned forward more, stretching her legs out.  
“What did happen?”  
“Well…” Twilight circled around the end of the bed and sat down next to her legs, pulling her wings upright. Before she could answer, Rainbow placed a hand on Twilight.  
“Actually don’t bother, I think I can guess, just please tell me you broke up with him,”  
“Of course,” Twilight said hottily.  
“Can I still kick his ass later?”  
“Yes,” Twilight said, laughing. Rainbow laughed too and fell back onto the plush pillow. She closed her eyes and they sat there for a moment.  
“Hey Dash… Did you want to talk about that, uh, thing that happened before?” Twilight asked, looking down and sideways.  
“Nothing to talk about,” Rainbow mumbled, still lying back. Twilight, surprised, flung her head back. She had no idea what to say. Rainbow gave a heaving sigh then flung forward again.  
“Do you like me in that way?” Twilight looked at Rainbow and saw a kind of desperate look in her eyes.  
“Do you want me to?” She asked, blinking rapidly. Rainbow looked annoyed that she replied with another question, and she took a while to formulate an answer. She curled her legs back and repositioned herself to be very close to Twilight. She lingered close to Twilight’s ear and whispered:  
“Maybe,” Twilight pulled away for a moment. Rainbow smiled, embarrassed. Her wings shuffled awkwardly behind her.  
“Sorry…” Rainbow added, falling back a little bit.  
Twilight pulled her legs onto the bed and sat across from Rainbow, staring right at her.  
“Don’t be,” She smiled. “I haven’t always felt that way about you, but Flash has made me feel differently about relationships,” Twilight said quietly. Rainbow felt a little guilty at her words. “You’re turn,” Twilight added.  
“Well, up until now, it’s been a pretty casual… crush… You know, you’re like my best friend so I...” She replied after a moment.  
“You should have told me,” Twilight smiled cheekily. They sat there smiling at each other, neither of them knowing what to say next. Twilight’s attention shifted to the open window near her bed. She used it as an excuse to make things slightly less awkward.  
“Well it wouldn’t be that weird if we got together, you know,” Twilight said casually, not looking at Rainbow for her reaction. After she didn’t respond, she added;  
“You know… Since Rarity and Fluttershy…” Twilight flushed intensely, wondering what thoughts were going through the other girl’s head right now.  
Rainbow’s thoughts were racing. What am I supposed to say? Does Twilight actually want to date me? She soon realized she had to say something at some point.  
“Yeah, that was really brave of them,” Rainbow fumbled out.  
“Brave?” Twilight answered, a little shocked at her response.  
“I mean, uh…-“ Rainbow said immediately regretting her life choices.  
“They’re really cute together…” She corrected herself, hoping that was a better thing to say.  
“Yeah, except I never knew Rarity swung that way, and even if I knew before, I would have half expected her and Applejack to get together…” Twilight said with a little laughter in her voice.  
“Really? Aren’t Rarity and Applejack like polar opposites?” Rainbow replied, smiling and getting into a more comfortable position.  
“Well yeah but you should have seen them when they came over to my house for a sleepover, by the end I swear I was ready to just yell out “JUST KISS ALREADY!” Twilight yelled and then laughed. Rainbow laughed with her and she started imagining those two actually getting along.  
Things were a bit quieter after that, it was quite obvious that they were both getting quite tired. Rainbow was starting to worry about if she was even going to get home or not when Twilight yawned loudly.  
“Oh dear, I think I’m going to go get some coffee, I can’t sleep quite yet,” The dark blue-haired princess rubbed her eyes vigorously and got up.  
“Why?” Rainbow said, sounding strangely whiny.  
“Well… I have some studying to do and-“ Twilight yawned again and leaned against a drawer. Rainbow quickly scrambled up and flew over to Twilight.  
“Oh no you don’t” She said in a firm tone. She scooted Twilight back to her bed and sat her down. Twilight settled into the covers, and Rainbow bent over to help her with getting her wings into a comfortable position.  
Rainbow smiled and motioned towards the window.  
I should probably head home now.  
She was about to leave when she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned her tired head to see Twilights hand grabbing onto her pale blue jacket. Twilight’s eyes were half closed and she was probably seconds away from falling asleep. Rainbow blushed as she saw Twilight’s eyes twinkle slightly in the moonlight.  
“You can stay for the night if you want to,”


End file.
